Breaking Ice
by Kuroikaze
Summary: A female monk who vows to never learn, care and love someone again, will her devotion to her vow be broken when a new member joined her guild? [MonkxAssassin] R for later on chapters
1. Meeting

Disclaimers: The only thing I own in this story is the characters and the guild; the rest is all from the game Ragnarok Online by Gravity.  
  
Author's Note: This would be my first Ragnarok Online Fic and also my first fic in around 1 ½ years...don't bite me for grammar, happy reading..  
  
"..." – dialogue '...' – interior thoughts, whatever it is said inside of self/character (...) – side notes from author  
  
In the confusing maze of pyramids of morroc, the only light provided in the dark dangerous hallways were the torches, lined up along the damage and ancient walls of the pyramid. A monk, a female monk's shadow to be exact was growing bigger and bigger as she approached the portal that will allow her to rejoin with her comrades. Faint sounds of wings flapping began to be more audible by the second. She knows she is quite capable of fighting almost anything in this dungeon, but the fact that the three other guild mates that has already arrived here may have difficulties fending off some of the monsters on the next level bothers her. Therefore the quickest and easiest way to reach them is to run pass the monsters crowded near the portal that is already in sight. Being an agile monk that she is wouldn't be very hard of a task to accomplish. "Increase Agility" she softly whispered in the hostile atmosphere that she is in. A soft gentle breeze whisk passed her, as she felt her weight was lighter and that she felt she was almost floating. She quietly ran to the portal and entered. The only thing the monsters noticed was a blur of silver and black passed by their heavily guarded portal.  
  
She was the guild master of the guild Fallen Angels, a small little guild, consisting a blonde hair dancer named Cagali, who has the most breathtaking emerald eyes. She is the secondary supporter of the group. Using her rapture rose to fend off anyone that dares to interrupt her dances. Due to the fact that she was a dancer, most people view her as outgoing. In reality, she is a caring, has a temper of a marine sphere (anyone who aggravates her, tastes her wraith!) and dislikes very much of her dancer garb. She claims, "I feel like I'm wearing nothing but strings!" Most guys always think she was a flirt, and end up getting yelled and screamed at by her. She only became a dancer because she adores dancing and singing, and she has a great talent for doing so. She wasn't very tall, a little bit shorter than Ayuki, her tanned skin made her even more attractive, her blond hair is usually tied into a lazy pony tail, some strands frames her perfect shaped face. Her whole dancer garb was a deep forest green color, with silver linings. The only exception was the tip of the skirt that covers her back had 3 golden bells hanging on the ends. Her headgear was a simple pin, which was carefully decorated into the shape of the curve moon. In one sentence to describe her, she was one stunning dancer.  
  
Raksu, an outgoing hyperactive wizard who everyone enjoys her company, her lighthearted self can make even the darkest dungeons feeling less hostile. She has long brown hair, with streaks of lighter shades of brown in it, which rests a little bit over her shoulder. Her cloak is a light hue of blue, along with darker blue clothes. She would seem harmless, as she is quite short, barely reaching a 5"1, her skin isn't tanned nor pale, showing that she is quite healthy. On her head sets an Apple o' Archer, which is often times a topic where people love to tease her with. The day the group was hunting in pyramids level 2, when she got the apple, she almost took a bite out of it with the rest of the group screaming 'HALT!' in the background. She got so scared she yelled so loud and flinging her arms while dashing at top speed in circles. Accidentally she released the apple and it went sinking into the pool. At the end she went for a short swim, then catching a cold the next day. She isn't the brightest girl around, sometimes it made people wonder how did she even made it to a intermediate wizard. Yet her attacks can pull quite a force, except the slow casting and with the lacking of phen card, she can only stay in the back of the group while casting.  
  
Dan, an over protective knight who takes in the role of brother in the clan, skilled with his personalized claymore, he made it almost his personal mission to protect those who are in his clan. A vitality knight, always there for his guild mates at any time. His gentleness and caring personality is what made him earn the title of the 'pacifier' in the guild. His eyes have a lighter shade of green compare to Cagali, but still a very beautiful eye color. His whole outfit is the normal knight outfit. His hair is tied up into a high ponytail, with hair falling in front of his face; his hair is an unusual mix of dark brown and a bit of blond, usually covered by his bone helm. He touches a bit over 6"2, his build is quite muscular, his only problem is his lack of agility, which was replaced by his hard trained body and longer lasting health than other people. Like Cagali, his skin is quite tanned, when those two stand together, they can attract the attention of both sexes.  
  
Kai, a constant traveling blacksmith of the guild, he usually comes back often enough to unload his new found treasures and helping the guild forging their specialized weapons. He is the gentleman of the guild, with his Western Grace slightly tilted onto the side of his head covering his soft looking blond hair, and having the 'sun shine' boy smile. Quite a bit of the female population would have melted on the spot. He would drag his big flowery cart that has quite a bit of capacity. He wears the usual blacksmith clothes. A shirt opened to around his chest, and blue loose jeans, his bare chest is quite well tanned, showing a bit of his 6 packs. Thank god there is not drooling girls following him to their gather spots, at least he knows how to reject them kindly. Nonetheless, he still has the charms and the gentleman act, why is he single is sometimes a mystery to Raksu and Cagali.  
  
Yan, an acolyte in training, her red crimson hair is tied neatly to the either side of her shoulder with two large nicely decorated glass beads, a big Sis Ribbon on top of her head. Her dream of being a priestess was closing in as she works very hard. She has the determination of doing something, yet her short-term memory and her clumsiness may be a problem sometimes when she tries to reach her goals. She always has a sweet smile on her face, and when she is thinking of something, well her expression is plainly cute. She is the shortest in the guild, a little bit taller than 5"0, also the youngest, everyone treats her like a little sister.  
  
Last but not least, Ayuki the guild master, an agility based monk, she has the deepest cobalt eyes, which seems to be able to suck your soul in and see through what you are feeling. Her whole monk garb was fully black, with some parts in silver linings or emphasized in silver. Her short silver hair was tucked behind her ears, some strands falling in her face, framing her face. She has an ancient earring on her right ear, with sapphire droplets on the ends of every line of silver chain hanging from a black pearl encircled by smaller pieces of sapphire, sometimes an illusion of a white dragon with blue eyes may been reflected when you look at the pearl. She wears an angel wing band, she is the tallest female in the guild, around 5"7. Her skin is rather pale; she looks like an elegant fragile porcelain doll. Yet her skills and ability is the strongest in the guild, due to her peculiar special-ness. She is a silent person, rarely showing much emotion, she is the strategist of the guild, as she can be calm in most situations. Rarely anyone sees her smiling. She is the type of person where when people set their eyes on her, their eyes would follow her until she is out of sight and leaving a strong impression. Not once did she ever have a boyfriend or any sort, because she wouldn't let anyone close to her. Maybe it was because of something happened between her sudden decisions of being a Monk instead of a priestess. No one knows but herself. Never once in the clan someone tried persuading her to answer the question of why she is like this or what has happened between her acolyte years.  
  
After bring teleported, the first thing she noticed was Cagali running towards her with more than a dozen of mummies lagging behind. Readied with her fire fist, as soon as the older girl passed her, blurs of red hit the mummies, burnt bandages on the mummies' heavily wrapped body replaced the blurs. Cagali sat behind the pillar and watched Ayuki finishing the mummies off quickly. Being a high dexterity dancer she is, she is capable of actually seeing Ayuki moving extremely quickly rather than seeing blurs of black and silver. Her attacks and dodges were smooth and liquid like as there was no hesitation on every punch she makes, no extra movements, only clean, firm attacks. Cagali couldn't help it but watch in awe even she have seen Ayuki fighting dozen of times. It felt like the monk was moving freely with grace among the now aggravated mummies. Smooth movements like the water, determined blows like ice. Ayuki soon dispatched the last of them and began to gather the loots. The dancer stood up, and helped doing the gathering; she soon started to squeal in delight, as they were lucky enough to obtain several silver rings and 1 mummy card. Ayuki stopped collecting and looked forward to the rows of paths, out of no where, summoned spirits surrounded her, Cagali looked at her questioningly, all of the sudden the female monk muttered a few words under her breath, barely audible, and few of the spirits departed away from her with great speed and shot straight onto where she was staring on earlier. Soon Raksu showed up, waving happily at the two other girls.  
  
"Ayu" She gave Ayuki a big smile, thanking her over and over again for helping her out. Cagali soon came to where they both stood.  
  
Cagali sighed softly, she has known Ayuki since they were 14, and Ayu use to be a very clumsy, loud and probably needed a 'dummy for battling' if it existed, girl. Ever since the day Ayuki set out to prontera to be a priestess as she was finally qualified. All was changed, not only Ayuki did not return after a week, she disappeared for more than 4 months, only to return back as a fully trained monk, which was a rare existing class, she cut her long silver hair which she use to adore so much she wouldn't give it up for anything, and she closed herself up, being the silent, strong, independent and cold person she is now. It was something the elder dancer always wishes to find out what has happened; yet she didn't dare asking again ever since that night she questioned her. The monk only glared at the dancer and warned her not to mention about that day ever again. Not willing to lose her childhood friend, the blond hair girl left the matter alone.  
  
Ayuki nodded, making no comments, she looked around for the third person, then looking at the two in front of her, as they became to realize what she was seeking for.  
  
"Ack! We totally forgot about Yan! We were distracted by those monsters, she was getting chased by a Mummy last we separated" Raksu said, then starting to pace back and forth, worried for Yan's safety.  
  
Cagali took out the guild's communicator, for her case was her Oridecon wristband. "Yan, are you ok?? "  
  
Yan's reply returned very quickly, "Yeah, this nice assassin helped me killed the Mummy, and I got a mummy card! Ayu, are you there? The assassin seems to be interested in our guild! Can we please let him join?"  
  
Ayuki sighed, the thing she worries about Yan the most was her innocence to the world of Migard. She looked at the other 2. Almost giving them the look of 'Do you know who is she talking about'?  
  
Cagali stayed silent for a second, "Well, there isn't much people, and the only assassin I saw was the one who helped me get rid of the Skeleton archer that was targeting me."  
  
Raksu piped in quickly, "Invite him! Please please Ayuki! He is very nice! And he helped me out earlier with a mimic!"  
  
Ayuki, seeing the three girls all had a good point on him and wanted him in, only gave in. She nodded as loud cheers can be heard  
  
Cagali quickly added before closing the communicator, "Yan, we'll all meet at the entrance alright?"  
  
Yan agreed and all of them headed back to the entrance. Cagali sat down beside Raksu, with Ayuki a few steps away; Yan was soon insight, with an assassin following her.  
  
The Assassin is probably even taller than Dan, somewhere around 6"4, a nice body build for agility as he isn't bulky, every step he took barely made a sound, and it barely left the floor, as if he was just gliding onto it. His assassin garb was fully black like Ayuki's, with parts in silver, it almost seem to be a copy of her clothes palette. His face was well shaped, masculine and handsome. Messy brown hair; some falling in front of his face, his skin didn't show much signs of roughness and his hair seems to be smooth like liquid chocolate. His eyes were rather rare. Honey like iris, with a bit of a cat eye's touch, deep caramel with yellow. Ayuki can feel Raksu almost drooling over him. His headgear was a Devil band, with a mask covering the rest of his features. Although his body is pretty much covered up and the only thing visible was his eyes, she could tell his body is probably pretty tanned, as most assassins are from the desert city morroc. She stood up, and went face to him . . .  
  
Yan, being the happy bundle she is, hopped around Ayuki and the others, as she recounted how she thought she was doomed by the time a mimic was right in front of her, but thankfully the assassin dispatched it and then went to her aid while she tried to heal those mummies and skeletons to death. Through out the whole cheerful exchange, Ayuki and the assassin stayed silent, she took out a piece of oridecon. Muttering a few words, it started to glow and she handed it to the assassin. At first he didn't make a move, then he took it in his hand, bright like absorbed him and the oridecon, and seconds later the oridecon vanished, leaving the Assassin the way he was.  
  
Ayuki nodded to the new joined member in acknowledgement, as if to say welcome.  
  
He replied to her in a barely audible volume, "Name's Kitsu..."  
  
Ayuki's POV  
  
He seems to be alright, his katars are well made, great body build, confidence dances in his eyes and he's definitely one fine assassin. He should be a great member to the guild, his eyes, he seems to be so cold, but when you look deep within them you feel so warm, as if those eyes were caressing you, I wonder what is his personality...Yeah...Raksu seems to be growing fond of him...He seems to be fine, I wonder wha- God! Ayuki, snap yourself together, don't feel for them, and avoid feelings TO them. You know what happened before, even if your abnormal sense tells you this person may be the one who will understand you, don't let it start, it is what made you like this TODAY. You had enough, you don't need anyone close to you, to learn about you and break you again.  
  
END of POV  
  
Finally Dan came by from the portal, greeting everyone and the new member, everyone started to talk and chat, except for Ayuki, sitting a little bit away from the crowd, the assassin would constantly glance over to her direction, but Ayuki didn't mind, because every time he looked at her, a monster would approach, so she took it as some sort of a precaution thing. After a little more longer, the guild collected enough loots for the day as everyone was close to overweight 90%, they all decided to go talke a quick crash to the next level and see if they would be lucky enough to find Osiris. They all went into separate paths, Dan with Cagali, Raksu with Kitsu, and Ayuki with Yan. They agreed to meet at the pool at the middle of the pyramids.  
  
"Kya!!!!!!" A loud screech was heard through the intercom, catching everyone's attention.  
  
Dan's voice was instantly heard, "Guys, I think we need help, osiris is here, but for some reason raydric archers and Skeleton prisoner is accompanying them also!"  
  
The other two parties tried their best to weave their way through to meet up with one and another. Kitsu and Raksu was the first to arrive, while Dan was trying to counter another blow from the prisoners, a raydric archer aimed behind Cagali. Kitsu, in full speed charged at the archer, his katars making loud clang sounds against the armor of the raydric. Raksu started to cast her storm gust, and Cagali retreating a little behind and begin to dance 'Service for you' increasing Raksu's SP and decreasing her SP cost, hoping that her SP will hold out longer. Yan soon came insight with Ayuki, Yan assisted on healing everyone, while Ayuki casted Increase Agility on her and Kitsu.  
  
Kitsu barely gets hit, and his attacks were close to blurs as his attack speed was quick, and even more quicker after Ayuki buffing him. Kitsu and Ayuki tried to clean off the Raydric Archers as soon as possible because they are the ones who can cause the most damage to the more vulnerable members. Raksu's constant Jupiter Thunder helped a lot with wiping them out. Dan on the other hand was trying his best to protect the three ladies, trying his best now letting them getting interrupted during spells or attacked. Yan was busy casting Blessing and heals on everyone. Soon the raydric archers were gone, leaving a bunch of mummies, which started to gather, skeleton prisoners, and Osiris itself. Raksu and Yan was pretty much exhausted, their SP was drained out. Cagali was trying her best to fend off those Prisoners off her with Dan.  
  
Kitsu was holding off the mummies, he was doing a great job, dodging almost every attack from them, and having great accurate slices on them. Osiris finally decided to target on someone, it slowly advanced onto Kitsu. Raksu and Yan tried to get Kitsu's attention, knowing of Osiris was on him, he would at least critically injured due to the crowd gathering on him. Cagali stopped dancing, placing Silver arrows onto her bow and shooting it out at osiris, hoping to turn its attention away from the assassin, but it was hopeless as it continued to advance. Kitsu used sonic blow, diminishing 4 mummies at the same time, but there was still too much on him, and if Osiris set its hands on him, even with his high dodging skills, it would be extremely difficult to avoid attacks.  
  
Ayuki cursed under her breath as her claw was still locked onto an Isis, which came by. She took out a blue gemstone, and threw it at the direction of Kitsu. The gem emitted a bright ocean blue light, and the spell of Sanctuary was cast, the web of divine power was on the floor, damaging all the undeads which stood on it, and healing Kitsu in the nick of time, banishing at least most of the group, with Osiris and 2 other mummies still alive, turning their target onto Ayuki. 'Call Spirit' 5 spirits came to her assistance, floating above her in circles. She ignored the Isis, 'Triple blow, Chain Combo, Combo Finish!' the three consecutive skills was timed perfectly as the damage was done on Osiris. 3 critical hits hit Osiris, then a light emitted from Ayuki, damaging Osiris with interior body damage, then the Chain combo, with one of the spirits vanishing and transferring it's power to Ayuki, enhancing her strength, she pushed back the osiris with great force, letting it crashing to one of the pillars.  
  
Kitsu didn't let this good chance to slip, he continuously attacked Osiris, with Ayuki beside him, triple blows, slashes and slices were done were on Osiris, not even giving it a chance to attack, Cagali and Raksu tried their best to kill the last bit of monsters, trying to let those two to concentrate. Kitsu continuously used sonic blow, slowly he began to notice the blurs of punches were increasing more and more, as if Ayuki went on berserk and her attack was more fierce as seconds goes by. Finally Osiris let out a loud growl, and fell, as the MVP sign was popped on top of Ayuki's head.  
  
Kitsu turned to Ayuki, "How did y-y" his sentence was cut off when he noticed Ayuki was standing just there, black blood was all over her clothes, her eyes even emptier than before, sending chills the everyone who looked straight in her eyes. The deepest cerulean eyes he has ever seen, he felt absorbed in it, so cold, so helpless. She looked at Kitsu emotionlessly, her delicate fingers slowly reached to his mask, stroking his covered cheeks with her finger lightly, as a small tear slipped down from her cheek. Kitsu, didn't know what to do, he would of swatted her hands away from him as he hated body contact, but there was this unexplainable feeling welling up in his heart. Ayuki closed her eyes and fell down, Kitsu being agile he is caught her before she hit the floors.  
  
Cagali rushed to his side, "Stupid girl, she used her powers again, Yan! Get us back to the cottage, she needs ice and rest."  
  
Yan, without needing to be told another word, instantly cast a warp portal, everyone followed in, with Kitsu carrying Ayuki, and Yan going in last.  
  
The cottage was a rather big, cozy cottage located in Lutie, it was a place that Ayuki brought. It was a great calm high spirit place to let them to escape the bustling world of Migard. The roof was covered in snow, the interior was beautiful polished wood, with a deep red carpet lined with golden decorations. Cozy chairs and sofas were all either in red, or with golden or silver threads.  
  
Kitsu was instructed to set Ayuki to her room, following the directions, he walked upstairs, turning right at the end of the hallway. It was a large room, white walls, with a large white bed, white see through fabric hanging on the side as bed curtains. On the side was a glass made bookshelf, a glass table with a black smooth stone stand, with a black leather chair tucked in. Two closets also made with glass, with 4 crystal lamps and hanging lights. Either in clear crystal color, crimson ruby colored crystals, deep ocean blue or an unnaturally black see through crystal. It was a simple room, nothing except empty and lonely colors; he set her on her bed. Looking at her, he removed his mask, his hands rested on where she touched him.  
  
Kitsu's POV  
  
So she's the guild mistress, she looks so fragile yet so independent and strong. Don't let your guards down Kit, How did she manage to cast Sanctuary? I wonder how does she look like when she smiles, I wonder how does she sounds if she spoke, or sing...her hair seems so soft, uhg, why am I aching to touch it, her eyes, she looked so helpless earlier, why did my heart ached just now. She's just your new target Kitsu, stop thinking wrongly, even if she looks amazingly stun- wait did I just said that? God dammit, get a hold of yourself!  
  
END of POV  
  
Cagali and the other almost bashed open the door, with towels and ice. Trying to ease Ayuki's coma, hoping to make it as comfortable as possible for her. Kitsu excused himself from everyone, walking into a dark hall, and then walking out to the backside of the house, near the wooden cabin. He sighed softly, looking on the joyful lights hung around the town. "Kitsu, remember your mission...she's the key to what we need" a soft voice was heard, and a male priest stood out from the shadows. Kitsu nodded, he knew what he had to do, yet he felt odd, as a sudden guilt was set on him, and an unwillingness of doing what he needed to do after remember how innocent and insecure she looked...  
  
Ok...I know this probably is full of grammar mistakes...I think I kind of rushed a little bit in the middle of the story, but I was never very good at describing battle scenes! Forgive me . please read and review,  
  
hides in the corner before she gets butchered by whoever read this and hates it 


	2. Realizing

Author's Note : ...I just re-read my story and realized I have so much spelling mistakes...well wrong words typed in the wrong place...I need more coffee  
  
Disclaimers: The usual, characters = mine, Gravity/RO = Gravity company  
  
-------------------  
  
The next day after their mishap at pyramids, the guild gathered together at the main dining table. Kitsu leaning on the side of the wall, listening to what the guild is discussing about.  
  
"It was rather abnormal... to have raydric archers accompanying Osiris you know" muttered Kai as the others filled him in at what happened at the ancient ruins.  
  
They didn't dare to leave the cottage, since Ayuki was still unconscious, they wanted to stay and see what will be decided. This wasn't the first time they have heard that monsters are spawned in unordinary places. Rumors were spread all over, but this time is the first time they have seen it in person.  
  
"Definitely something's going on right now, maybe it's a hint, and maybe something is going to change..." Raksu muttered.  
  
Cagali sighed, "I know, but we have to wait until Ayu wakes up, originally she paired us up for training, but now at the rate she isn't waking up, we won't know what will happen."  
  
Shuffling was heard, and then a black figure stood near the base of the stair case, Kitsu was the first one who turned his attention to that area, with his katars drawn. Ayuki stood there, looking sick and pale, but she seems to have no difficulty of standing. She plopped down on one of the unoccupied sofas as looked at everyone.  
  
She spoke softly, a small calming, gentle voice flowed through the air, "Yan, go complete your priestess training, Dan you shall go accompany her, I'm pretty sure you're almost there. Cagali, remember the list of people who wanted to join the guild, check them with Kai and report back to me. Raksu, I want you to go back to Geffen tower, and talk to the masters there to see if anymore abnormality happened, and report to them what happened and maybe the cause of this behavior."  
  
"But, I don't think the masters would see me..." complained Raksu.  
  
"If they don't, just say Fallen Angel's Guild Mistress wishes to talk to you and they should let you through, after you all completed your task, time limit is 1 month, rejoin back here. Dan and Cagali will go training in the sphinx while Yan, Kai and Raksu will go train in the Biblian caves. Kitsu and I will go to Glast Hiem area to train starting from right now, we will have an extra month compare to the rest of you. We shall complete our training within 5 months, and meeting back here. I hope to see you all stronger by then. Cagali will have the power to invite people into the guild, but will have to pass through me via the intercom for confirmation."  
  
Everyone turned silent at the announcement, they all gathered into their little groups, and looked at Ayuki. She rarely speaks, and she rarely goes train with anyone other than herself. Kai rumbled in his cart, and then passed a small bag to Katsu. "If anything happens, and she faints, let her sniff this, it will bring her back for a short time." Kitsu nodded, and took the little pouch. One by one the members started to leave the house, leaving Kitsu and Ayuki alone.  
  
Ayuki looked at Kitsu, then got up from where she sat, "We'll leave in a week or so, you may get use to the cottage...There's a library down the basement, right across it we have a training room with abundance of Dead Branches." As she reached for the door knob to the outside, she added, "I'm sorry that on our first meeting you saw me like that, usually when I cast it, it only makes me feel unconscious for a while, not a fever. Let's hope it won't happen again ne...? I'll be taking a walk in the field, to see if I find garm acting weird also." With that she disappeared into the white fields.  
  
Kitsu looked as the door closed, the cold draft ended, and the cottage was soon filled in by the warmth that the fireplace was providing. There was something about her that made him feel...guilty about what he's going to do to her soon. He growled slightly as he remembered how she touched his cheek, then walked out of the living room, hoping to find Ayuki.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ayuki pant heavily, as she felt extremely light headed. 'I guess I underestimated the condition I'm in, after all I haven't used a large spell like Sanctuary for months. My body must feel weak, Heh.'  
  
She looked up into the blue sky, light flakes of snow were falling down, sighing softly, and she sat down, leaning on a pine tree. She took out some candies she carried and dropped it on the floor. Marins started to hop by, whistling as they consumed the candies and hopped around Ayuki for more, several snowy owls landed on the near by pine tree and hooted softly. She smiled slightly, raising her hand she whispered, "Blessing to all of you ne?" Illusions of cherubs circled around the owls and Marins. She casted several spirits to surround her to give slight comfort to her. A few owls landed next to her and cuddled her. She slowly stroked their feathers as she absorbs herself within the peaceful moment. Feeling her energy slip away from her slowly, she whimpered softly before falling into unconsciousness again.  
  
Kitsu was sitting on one of the branches of a far away pine tree, looking at Ayuki, he took in how beautiful she looked, how sweet that small smile of hers was, and how the atmosphere became so tranquil and gentle with her having her guards off. Sighing softly, he shook his head, 'why her...?' He looked at her again and realized that she has fallen asleep, landing softly on the white snow. He approached her carefully, the owls hooted at him in hostility but he ignored him. As gentle as possible, he swept her up in his arms.  
  
Ayuki grunted softly as she felt someone lifted her up, she tried to open her eyes but the weariness overtook her. Trying to free herself from the person as much as possible, she mustered up as much energy as she could and put her hand on the person's body and muttered, "Investigate..." a spirit was absorbed into her body and a small amount of energy was passed into her hand and forced Kitsu backwards, just so she can get on her own feet. Kitsu was sent backwards, letting go of Ayuki, she landed on the snow. Weak and weary, she tried her best to stand up, then looked at who the assaulter was. Realizing it was Kitsu, she let out a small sigh before landing on her butt again. "Sorry about that...didn't know it was you..." she said softly, she could barely stand up again.  
  
Kitsu looked at her, and picked her up again, whispering softly, "Don't worry, just rest, I'll bring you back." Ayuki nodded slowly and fell back asleep again. He walked on a steady pace back to the cottage.  
  
On the way back, he couldn't help it but casting small glances at her sleeping form, she looked so innocent like this, without that cold aura that she had around her the first time they met. She has already cuddled closer to him for warmth, he couldn't help it but a small blush crept on his cheeks when she did that. Opening the door to the house, he walked into her bedroom the second time and set her down. Dragging the soft white sheets carefully over her, he closed the door carefully on his way out, he set his eyes upon her again, and went into his new room.  
  
His room was simple; a small seating area right beside the door, and several finely polished wooden cabinets for storage area. A bed that seemed to be made for two people, Cagali has already told him that if he wishes to change his room all he has to do is tell her and she will get the material that he requested. Flopping onto the sofa, he looked up at the ceiling. 'This couldn't be it?' Growling in annoyance, he closed his eyes, hoping to look for some rest, but all he could think was her...  
  
=========  
  
Hehe, how is it? Feedbacks are welcomed.Hope it isn't too sappy, more action next and revealing why did Ayuki chose to be a monk on the next chapter!  
  
Just realized that after I uploaded it, that the uploaded version was totally different from my written version, where as several phrases are changed, censored words!? Meep there's no such thing right ?  
  
Heading to Vancouver BC in a few days, maybe a small little update in the next two days when I'll probably constantly update more since I have more free time writing. I may start a new fic with a dear friend. Under a new ID... don't know what yet tho 


	3. Revealing

Author's Note: Same, Character mine Game style and idea = Gravity.

Like I've said, in the last chapter, Kitsu's last line was "SUPPOSE" to be "This couldn't be love, could it?" but from the time I transferred to my computer to FF net, it changed. God knows why. Someone enlighten me! I think this story is going to end in a few chapters. It's climaxing, definitely there will be a sequel to it, but it will be more love sappy. God if you can't stand it don't read it! About my new pen name, my friend was too lazy to write with me so I decided I'll take on the story after I'm done with this one. I should finish this story within the summer vacation ends. Thanks for the reviews Kimou and Twin !

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was a restless night for Kitsu, he couldn't take his mind off that monk that is asleep in his arms earlier. Reluctantly, he got up and exited the cottage quietly. His pace was silent yet swift, as he made his way to a small well in the middle of the forest. Tapping several stones on the wall, a warp portal was cast beneath him and he vanished from the jolly town.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of a huge block of ice, inside was a female archer with long red hair, who seems to be froze at the moment she was crying in pain. Kitsu touched the solid cold figure and whispered, "I'll get you out, I promise...just wait for me..."

A male priest and a knight walked in, they both share the similar hue of green iris, light brown hair, and same muscular build. They were unmistakably twins. The only way you can tell their difference was their clothing.

The priest chuckled softly, "You want your ex out, and we want 'her' first." Kitsu flinched at the words 'ex'. Indeed the archer was once his girlfriend, they broke up after he found out she was playing with his emotions. Later on when he found out his guild members has used her as a captive to control him, he had to obey what they have requested for him to do. To capture Ayuki and bring her to them as exchange. He couldn't refuse because he still had feelings for the archer.

Kitsu nodded then asked, "Why her though?" The knight hissed, "None of your business, now get back to her!" Kitsu sighed softly and turned to the door, before leaving he added, "We'll be at Glast Hiem for 6 months," and he disappeared.

The priest smirked, "Glast Hiem huh..." The knight smiled at the location that was mentioned as he touched a scar left on his palm. 'I'll make sure I break you completely and be haunted by me.'

----

Back in the cottage, Ayuki was breathing heavily in bed, turning and squirming around as she was suffering from a nightmare.

-Flashback-

Ayuki was dressed in her acolyte uniform; she was hopping happily to the church. She was going to be blessed to be a priestess! Not only that, she is getting blessed by Father Zen, along with her best friend, Nami, who would turn to a priestess with her! She sighed dreamily as she thought of Father Zen, strong, responsible, gentle and always there to help her. She had a small crush ever since she met him in the forest of payon.

Before she reached to the heavy doors of the church, she heard some sounds from the windows. Breathing sounds, and...she shook off her thought, being a curious girl she is, she followed the sounds and peeked through the window that the sounds were originated. She knew it wasn't polite to peek, but sounds like these make her curious, as it seems to be impossible to be coming out of the church.

She froze as she saw what was in front of her. Nami was kneeling in front of Father Zen as he was seated down, and Nami was sucking on his member. Ayuki felt like she was a deer caught in the headlights, millions of questions was running in her head, 'what is going on, why are they doing this!?' A pair of strong arms wrapped around Ayuki's waist, being too slow to react, she only saw darkness after feeling someone knocking her out.

When she woke back up, she couldn't figure out where she was. It looked like an ancient stone walled prison cell. She had a few rough ropes tying her hand to the wall; her legs were locked in shackles. Struggling as much as possible, she tried to loosen them. A laugh was heard and she froze, a knight walked in, looking identical to Zen. Zen followed in behind with Nami semi clinging onto the priest.

"Look what we got here..." Gale said, he tilted Ayuki's chin up with his finger and smiled. "Pretty doll we got here," Zen shrugged, "She was suppose to be a priestess today, along with the slut." Nami whined softly, then looked at Ayuki coyly.

Ayuki felt so lost, what was going on...? Gale smirked as if he read her thoughts, "if you can't understand, your dear friend of yours decided to be a whore so she can get a short cut to be a priestess. Zen was happy to accept the bargain." Ayuki couldn't believe what she heard, Zen, that priest she admired was someone who really didn't care about the God's way and would let someone to be a priest...

Zen chuckled, "Poor Ayu, don't think all priestess you've seen are properly initiated, most of them was incapable of reaching the power and decided to give us some blowjobs or sexual offers. Such a bargain, why not do it? Just a cast of blessing and several words and you're a priestess. Women can be such whores just to reach to what they want."

Gale closed in the space between Ayuki and him. "You're different though, you hold so much power...power of elements and healing, not what a acolyte should have huh? Such a beautiful one also..."He kissed her neck softly. Ayuki tried to struggle away, 'this can't be happening, everything I've believed in all my life, those priest I've looked up to are all frauds!?'

Zen walked out the door, "Enjoy the girl, don't ruin her too much bro," Gale replied between kisses, "I won't, I wanted this little doll a bit too long..." Ayuki's eyes widen as what they are saying are sinking in. Her struggles became harder, she refuse to let someone like him to take away her first time, her pride and dignity!

Gale felt her struggling and only forced him onto her more; he had his eyes on this little acolyte ever since she hung around Zen. Her happiness and innocence sparkled around her, she was like a white paper, which hasn't been polluted by mankind, and he'll gladly be the first lesson for her. He'll make her his, and force her to be his slave...

Ayuki tried to teleport, but realized that the cell was anti magic, when she felt his lips onto hers. Tears slowly formed and slide down her cheeks, 'how could this be happening...stop, please stop! Let me go!' pleads were desperate in her head, as she try to use her hands to push his stronger body off her, only to have his hands holding onto hers above her head as he worked on her clothes.

"No!" She yelled, her eyes suddenly turned deeper than usual, as the temperate of the cell dropped dramatically, freezing everything that was near her, including Gale's hand. The chains and ropes shattered as the ice broke, and Ayuki disappeared. Gale winced as he felt his hand was burning beneath the ice. Running out of the cell he tried to reach his twin...

When Ayuki regain conscious, she first realized was, she was nowhere in prontera. She was in an old monument, with pillars, she gasped when she looked around carefully. She's on a piece of land that is floating above ground. She can see clouds, and blue sky all around. A soft voice said behind her, "My child..." Ayuki spun around and saw a figure, wrapped in light. She could barely make out how she looks, except she was an angel because the wings were unmistakable. Ayuki's voice was not steady, "Goodness, what is going on, first the church then Gale now I'm meeting an Angel!?" She didn't care about politeness or not, she can't think properly what so ever. The Angel gently hugged the shaking girl, and she whispered. "Listen my child, people at the churches are slowly corrupting and we can do nothing to help it. You hold powers deep within you, I believe you know quite well about your own powers my daughter."

Ayuki was speechless, but she nodded. Ever since she was small she was capable of healing. To the point she can cast powers way beyond her. Yet she don't know how to control, every time she release her powers something horrible will happen, and she dared not to use her powers ever again. "I don't want the powers! I can't control it...and people near me will die if I don't!" She shuddered when she remember waking up having a bloodshed around her.

The Angel held Ayuki's right ear, when she released it, a beautiful silver earring, with a complicated looking design. "My dear, this earring will remind you that you are not suppose to have those powers. Every time you use it, you will go emotionless as if you're a broken doll and it will wear you out greatly until you faint. Your basic training of healing powers will not wear you out, except the powers you should not be responsible for. The day you use the power for someone important, it will release fully and under your control. That day will also make you lose your powers for a temporarily time, and you'll be as vulnerable as a little soaked kitten. Too weak to even fight do anything physical. After that day, you'll learn the cruelty of the world."

Ayuki tried her best to stay calm at all the questions that is trampling on her head right now. "What about my job...do I stay as an acolyte forever...?" The Angel started to disappear, "No, you'll take on the job of a monk, go further into the Yoyo forest until you find the masters of Monk. You are very capable of the job."

The bright disappeared, and Ayuki was wrapped out in front of a maze like forest. She stood up, straighten her dress and she advanced. 'Churches, every faith I have, every respect I have is gone. There's no more cheery Ayuki to be lied and played around. I'll be strong, I'll be independent, and I'll be capable. I'll show them that I don't have to be a damn whore to achieve!"

Countless days of training, pushing to her limits, restless nightmares. This continued on for months until she was named the most skillful and stealth Monk in centuries...

-End of Flashback-

Ayuki woke up with a start, she was covered in sweat, gripping her blanket tightly around her, and her breath was heavy. 'Why won't this dream stop haunting me...I'm not going to be a weakling again...' She changed into a simple white dress and sat down in the chair on the balcony, looking in the moon, feeling the gentle cold air, she soon fell asleep again. Oddly enough, her last thought was that assassin's warmth when he carried her back and how beautiful his eyes are.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ok! I lied! There wasn't enough action! There will be more in Glast ! I promise that! /gg until then! Next update around within this week!

Reviews and suggestions and all that will be great ;; by the way my new fics will need more characters, those who play ro, if you're interested on having your character in my story, tell me about your characters and personality and I'll add it in with your permission! ;; just tell me if you're interested and I'll tell you my email

Kuroikaze


	4. Learning

Author's Note: Blah, I'm beginning to get tired of re writing all this! Characters and plot are MINEEEE and game style and all that gibberish is Gravity! Ok? No sueing!

Those who are interested into my next story, can go ahead and email me at or if you prefer conversation over msn to settle it, email me your msn email thingi and I'll add you. By the way, the required information for the characters are listed in my Author's Bio page thingy

No more gibberish! On to the story!

When Kitsu returned to the cottage, he first noticed was that Ayuki wasn't in her bed, and a white 'bundle' was in her balcony. Leaping branch by branch on a nearby tree, he reached to his balcony with ease. His eyes and alert soften when he saw the sight in front of him.

Ayuki was peacefully sleeping in the chair, wearing a simple white dress and having her blanket wrapped around her protectively, her face reflected nothing but innocence. He felt he had the itch of touching her, but he held that thought back, and went back down. Entering the cottage he returned to his room. Changing into something simple and loose, he fell into a deep slumber.

By the time Ayuki woke up, it was the morning, unwilling to move from her warm chair, she snuggled a bit longer before she sighed and got up. She changed quickly, and washed up. Looking in the mirror after splashing some water on her face, she inhaled deeply and once again she looked emotionlessly cold. She walked out the door and gently knocked on Kitsu's door.

"Sorry, things changed, we'll leave as soon as possible, I'll wait for you at the front door." Kitsu woke up with ease, changing into his earlier assassin clothes; he set his katars into place and went out to meet her. Ayuki looked at him when he walked out, he was once again covering his face with an assassin mask. He nodded to say he was ready and Ayuki took out a blue gem. Throwing it on the ground, and a wave of her hand, a warp portal was opened. Kitsu went in first, and then Ayuki followed in.

When they arrived, Geffen was looking the same it was. Mages running around, wizards coming out of the tower, and merchants advertising, trying to sell their goods. They walked among the crowds, and reached to the West exit of Geffen. "We'll try and walk past the bridge before the sun falls..." Ayuki muttered. Kitsu nodded and they walked straight, novices and newly changed mages looked at Ayuki and Kitsu as they walked by. It is rare to see a Monk, and not to mention an assassin wearing almost an identical cloth palette as the girl.

As Ayuki hoped, they manage to pass the long strong bridge before nightfall. They decided to set camp near one of the cliffs. Kitsu offered to go find wood while Ayuki set up the rest. She actually brought a pot and a few bottles of clean water. Since they have a small wooden cabin near Glast, she figured bringing extras for one night couldn't hurt. When Kitsu returned with the wood, fire was quickly light and Ayuki set off to cook dinner. It was simple, some meat, carrots, pumpkins and some spices she threw it before she let it boiled. Kitsu was staring at her all along, every move she made was memorized in his mind. Sighing in defeat, he felt like he was back in time, when he was with his ex girlfriend, except this feeling was even stronger. He began to doubt his feelings.

Ayuki cleaned off the debris she created, and she looked at Kitsu and his sudden change of expression. He looked troubled, at the same time he was looking at her with his eyes. His honey colored orbs were growing slightly darker, as if he was sad or something. Ayuki broke the silence, "Does your eyes always change colors like that...?" Kitsu, snapped out of his traced was rather surprise the girl would speak to him. "Erm, I don't notice it much, but people say it changes with my mood." He smiled sadly, "Can't lie with these eyes, people can tell sometimes, at least those who notices."

She nodded, "Can't even fake it?" He stood up, and walked slightly away from the campfire, "Only if I try hard enough, but the lightness and the darkness of the color is rather hard to control." He doesn't know why he is telling her this, but he felt rather comfortable telling her things, "People say when I get really sad my eyes turn into a dull blue, although that only happened once, when I lost my family. Other than that, I don't think there are much dramatic changes. It only sticks to the brown hue." Ayuki stood up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mention about your family." Kitsu turned to her, and with a few steps the distance between them closed in, "No it's alright, it's the past, but do you ever consider telling people what happened to you...?" He said it in a whisper barely audible. Ayuki heard it and looked away, she felt she was hypnotized under those eyes, she can almost hear her own heartbeat beating wildly under his gaze...

The silence was broken when a howl was heard, and Kitsu pushed Ayuki down, his katars hacked down two arrows, one, which was meant to go for Ayuki, went right into his arm. Ayuki cursed, 'Damn feminine shyness takes alertness off...!" She got up quickly, her palm glowed green and green pillars surrounded her and Kitsu. Any other incoming arrows were stopped dead as soon as they were in the radius of the pillars. Several Kobolds carrying morning stars charged out from the bushes, few lurched themselves at Kitsu. His right-handed katar met the neck of the closest Kobold and its head went flying towards its companions, the second and third missed their target as Kitsu skillfully dodged them. Enraged at the loss of a comrade, the two kobolds charged at Kitsu again, only to lose sight of him, and then set to death by spikes of earth, which emerged from the ground, striking right through them.

He backed up until he hit the back of Ayuki, "Doing alright there?" Kitsu grinned slightly, "a little arrow won't kill." Ayuki nodded, spirits were appearing madly in numbers, surrounding her. With a word of command, the spirits all flew in different directions, striking down the kobold archers. The speed was rather incredible and only darts of blue light can be seen among the night sky. Kitsu felt his blood rushing under his skin, he felt as if he was battling against something strong, as he looking at her female companion in action. Her skills were truly incredible. Not much Monks can handle more than 5 spirits and order them to do things individually. 'Definitely a strong girl she is' If Kitsu and Ayuki went head on head, one may be badly injured while the other would of be dead. 'The way she masters her skills, she can take on a darn army!'

The Kobolds soon realize that they were no match for these two humans and fled away from the camp. Kitsu stumbled back near the campfire, sitting down he soon felt the pain of the arrow slowly sinking in. The excitement of having such a great partner on his back made him forget his pain momentarily, but now it's back to remind him. Ayuki looked briefly at his injury, her eyes widen, "Clothes, off now! The arrowhead is poisoned; don't move as much as possible. It's the kobold's little recipe." She finished off her sentence and went in the tent to search for something. Kitsu detangled himself from his upper clothes. When Ayuki came back, she remained calm as she carefully cut the arrow shorter. "It's going to hurt..." She muttered as she pulled out the arrow. Kitsu bit back a small scream. Even he had so much arrows stuck into him, having it in his flesh still hurts, reminding him that he is human. The smaller girl worked swiftly, giving him a bottle of green potion, he drank it down. Her hand glowed softly as she cast cure on him. She then poured brandy on his wound, trying to disinfect it from germs. She took out a roll of bandage and carefully wrapped it around his arm.

Kitsu was looking at her the whole while when she concentrated on his wound, he looked at her pale skin reflected against the dim light her palm emitted, how her fingers delicately handled his wound, how she slightly chewed on her soft pink lips as she pulled out the arrow, how strands of silver hair was hanging slightly away from her eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful, and the more he look at her, the more he realize how beautiful she is. In defeat, he knows he's falling for this girl in front of her.

Ayuki tied a careful knot to the bandages. Although she looked calm outside her, in the inside she was biting herself. When she walked out of the tent, as soon as she set eyes on him, semi clothed. She felt a blush rushing up. He didn't have his mask on; his eyes were reflecting the fire, how smooth and soft his hair seemed like, and his muscular build yet not so bulky body. All was inside her mind before she manages to sit down beside him and work on his arm. 'Ok, he's handsome, I won't deny that...Arg, but why do I feel so shy around him! Stupid Maiden shyness! It only gets in my way! But, I feel safe around him, and the way he looked at me, I felt, care from those eyes? Lov..? Sigh, of course not...He felt so warm when he carried me back. Oh gods, I'm not falling for him am I!?' Looking up into his eyes, she knew it was a mistake as soon as she did, light caramel iris, and small hints of golden color, he looked at her with...passion? Lust? She can't figure it out, and she doesn't intend to!

Before she moved away, Kitsu tilted her chin up slightly with his fingertips, looking at her soft luscious lips. 'God dammit! She looks so ...' his thought was cut when he leaned in, closing the space between them. Ayuki too shocked to move, she didn't pull away, inside of her wanted to confirm that look she saw in his eyes earlier. Snap! A twig was broken and the moment between them was broken. A small kobold whimpered and ran away. Ayuki, using this moment moved away from him and picked up the things on the floor quickly. "I'm going to sleep, I'll see you in the morning..." she walked in the tent. Kitsu cursed silently at the kobold, but the texture of her skin still lingered on his finger. Blushing slightly at his sudden passionate side, he blamed it on inhaling too much brandy. Moving silently, he secured the campfire so it won't burn anything except what is in the pit. He went in the tent, looking at Ayuki, already in her bedroll. He approached her carefully, stroking her silver hair softly. He loved the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. Shaking his head, 'maybe she doesn't like you that way, Stupid Kitsu, stop daydreaming and go to sleep...' He crawled in his bedroll, muttering a good night at no one and fell asleep.

Ayuki felt her blush died down, 'I did fall for him, damn...' was her last thought, before she fell asleep, remembering how those orbs flickered its emotions at her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

There! Action OO;; Poor lil Ayuki, too haunted by her past and she can't bring herself to admit she likes him also!

( );; weee...Going to Portland Oregon(spelling?) Tonight and returning tomorrow, no biting for new chappies, Will be up as soon as possible

Warning - Huge Sappiness ahead, confessions and love blooms.

Hope you like it

Kuroikaze


	5. Admitting

Author: Character = mine Game and all that = Gravity, Got me?

Erm, about the other guild members of the guild, I do plan to made a few chapters a side story, so people can take a break from our main characters, then I will finish it with a streak of sadness, violence, swear words and other things that would made this story rated "R". It may be "slight" disturbing ((those chapters)) and I hope I don't scare my readers away. I planned the ending a long time ago, but ever since yesterday I realized there's so much types of ending to choose, I'm suffering from decisions, but that will only be the last chapter or two. ((Reviewers keep me alive)) So to answer SeinaruSurugi's question. Yes, after this chapter, I do plan to write about the other members with a lighter mood before completing this story with whichever ending I decide. Am I flooding the story with too much romance? I do hope not. Yes, I did enjoy my stay at Portland Oregon, hehe, went to the Nike Outlet store and brought myself some new shoes :D I'm returning back to where I live ( Eastern Canada ) this Wednesday, so after I get to Wednesday the updating speed may lower, but I do intend to put up 1 more chapters(excluding this one) before I return(Hopefully if I don't get dragged out too much) Oops, Talking too much aren't I? On with the story.

P.S. Kuroi wants Characters for next story! –sob-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_"No! Let me go please..."_

_"It's alright Ayuki, just a nightmare" _

_Whose voice is that...?_

Ayuki woke up with a start, she was covered in sweat, but she felt comfortable. Then she realized where the comfort came from. Kitsu was holding her gently, soothing her down with soft whispers that it is ok or it was just a dream. 'Thank god it's night,' she felt a blush creep onto her face.

Kitsu was woken up by a voice, when he sat up from his bedroll he saw Ayuki struggling, squirming in her bedroll and muttering for someone to let go of her. A flick of pain was in his heart, and he moved over to hold her gently. Pulling her up to a sitting position, he whispered softly in her ears, telling her that it is all right.

Oddly, instead of pulling away, she pretended she was still in her slumber mode. She felt so secure and safe in his arms, and the tenderness that he was handling her as he hold her was sinking into her heart. She moved slightly, and she felt Kitsu's gaze was on her; obviously he knew that she has wakened up.

Kitsu nudged her gently, and she looked up at him, even it was midnight, there was still moonlight shining into their tent and was enough to see someone. He gave her a small smile, "go back to sleep, I'll be here..."

She doesn't know why, but she nodded and cuddled in her bedroll as he slowly moved her head from his chest back to the floor. Instantly she missed his warmth, she was going to close her eyes and sleep again when she saw Kitsu dragging his bedroll slightly closer to hers, and got in it.

"Good Night Ayuki," he whispered, and she closed her eyes, feeling safe that he is nearer to her.

Before the sun was about to rise, Ayuki woke up, she saw Kitsu still breathing softly as he slept. She took in his face, 'he looks so cute when he sleeps' she thought of that with a small smile on her face.

Kitsu lazily opened one of his eyes, "Whatcha looking at hum..?" Ayuki blushed and got out of the bedroll, "I er, there's a small lake a bit south of here, I'm going to freshen up a bit..." She grabbed a towel or two, her monk clothes and rushed out of the tent. Kitsu let out a small laugh, 'She's so cute...' Shaking his head, he got up, stretched a bit and began to fix up the tent back to its original package form.

Ayuki splashed some cold water on her face, 'idiot idiot, you don't let someone catch you looking at him!" She sighed softly, she listened around, making sure no living being in near where she is, and she slipped out of her clothes and slowly went into the water. 'Cold!' She was tempted to yelp at the suddenly coolness but she kept it to herself. She slowly submerged herself into the water, listening at the silence and the tranquility of the water world. She felt she was at peace, poking her head back out, she splashed water on her body, grabbed the near by towel, and covered herself as she got out.

Kitsu was finished with the tent, dressed up into his assassin garb and he proceeds to the lake area where Ayuki has mentioned earlier. 'Hope the water will cool me down...' He blushed at what he was thinking last night, how sweet she smelled, how innocent she looked, how fragile she is, how he wants to taste her lips, how he wished she was under him...'Good gods...' He growled at he felt his hormone rushing. His walking was more awkward, but he continued to head to the lake at full speed, hoping for some relief from this pain! He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a soaking Ayuki just came out of the lake, the towel loosely wrapped around her slender body. Droplets of water dripping down from her hair to her neck and shoulder. Inhaling a deep breath in, he tried his best to calm himself down, but more thoughts was rushed in his head and he can't seem to take his eyes off her. He watched her drying herself off, and picking up her clothes, moving to a more secluded area, she changed into her monk clothes. 'Thank goodness for the trees covering her, or else...arg!' When he noticed she finished changing, he walked to the lake, splashing some water on his face, feeling the cool liquid hitting him helped him to calm down.

Ayuki returned to the camp by then, picking up the little things she has left on the ground from the night before, checking that the campfire has indeed died down for sure. She picked up her traveling bag and grabbed Kitsu's also. Looking at him returning, he tossed the bag to him. "let's go, we got to make it to our temporarily cabin before the sun starts to go down tonight." He nodded, and the two proceed to walk in silence.

As they make their way to their new 'home' the walk was all silence. Ayuki was more than grateful to see the wooden cottage, as she felt her heart might of jumped out of her every time she has her eyes on Kitsu. She opened the door to the cottage, and walked in. Last time she has been here was 4 months ago, and her spell of anti dust seems to have worked.

A dark navy blue carpet floor covered the whole living room, where two sofas were in black. A fine cherry polished table was in the middle of the room. A hallway that leads to another room. She slapped her forehead. "Do you want to have the room? I forgot that this place only has one bed...usually only I come train at Glast..." Kitsu shook his head and gave her a teasing smile, "What kind of a guy I am if I made a girl sleep on the sofa while I'm sleeping on a comfy bed?" Ayuki blushed at his comment, and then hurried off to set down the excessive pots and cooking material she brought into the kitchen. Kitsu chuckled, 'how long will my self-control last around with this goddess. Heh' He shook his head and set down his stuff on the table.

Night quickly fell, and the two said their good nights to each other. Ayuki changed into a simple white t-shirt, which is oversize and covers her well down until a bit higher than her kneecaps. Ayuki was rather restless in her sleep, she knew she fell head on for Kitsu, but did he felt the same? She sighed softly, looking out the window, she heard sky petits flapping their wings; it was their mating season and a lot has crowded around in the sky. 'Mating season...' she blushed. She quietly slipped out of bed, opening the door slowly, and creeping down the hallway to the living room with stealth.

Kitsu was lying down on the sofa, his blanket covering his bottom half; he wore a loose white shirt, unbuttoned. She felt her heart was beating madly. Ayuki quietly kneeled beside where is he sleeping, and moved a few strands of his hair away from his face.

Suddenly his hand grabbed hers, and within seconds she was pinned down by him with a knife on her neck. When Kitsu realized who it was, he let go of the knife; he tilted his head playfully and smiled at her. "Sleep walking?"

Ayuki was at loss of words, she struggle to move away under him, only to have more body contact than she intended to, Kitsu growled and pinned her down harder. "Don't move so much...you have no idea what you're doing to me huh?" Kitsu looked at her, looking ever so vulnerable as she is under him. He'd take a beautiful girl like her right now! But she's Ayu...and she's special. He isn't going to treat her like those normal whore girls. He sighed, flipped off the sofa and motioned her to move away from his sleeping area.

Ayuki by now was tomato red, she was surprised by what Kitsu said, and his smile...it melted her right there. She hugged him from behind, so happy to feel his warmth against her again. She felt Kitsu stiffened, then his face turned to look at her. He slowly leaned into her, their nose touched gently and Kitsu nudged his against hers. That caused her to giggle slightly, which made Kitsu smile. He loves her voice; he wishes that she'd smile more often. His lips timidly touched her, then nibbling on her lower lips. At first Ayuki wanted to kiss him back, then a quick flashback to the past made her panic, she pushed him away forcefully.

Kitsu smiled softly, "Must be the cold that cause you to hug me huh...?" He stood up, and walked a bit away from her. Ayuki wanted to tell him that wasn't the reason, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but memories kept flooding back to her. Silently she walked back into her room, and crawled into her bed slowly. Feeling her heart was heavy; she knew she hurt his feelings, and herself at the same time.

After a long while, Kitsu quietly opened the door to her room, only seeing her curling up in the blankets. As he turned to close the door and leave the room, a soft voice was heard, "I'm scared..." Kitsu turned back to her, "So am I..." shei gave a small chuckle, "At least we can be scared together huh?" As she move a little bit to the left, leaving some space for Kitsu to lie down also. He slowly moved to the bed, slid under the covers. He felt Ayuki snuggled to him, burying her face into his chest as his hands wrapped around her protectively, "Daisuki(1)..." was Ayuki's last remark before she fell asleep. Kitsu kissed her forehead gently, "mmhmm...sweetest dreams to you Ayu..." And they both fell asleep, happy to be engulfed in each other's warmth.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

– Means "I like you" or "I love you" in Japanese, not as intimate as "Aishiteru"(I love you) in Japanese.

Oki, I know, shoot me for all the sappiness. I think my muse flew away, I can't seem to write very well (the last few paragraphs) One more update (hopefully) Before I fly back home...Hope you guys enjoy this chappie...!

Any suggestions or questions are welcomed. I typed my email out last chapter but it didn't showed on the actual chapter Grr...If anyone wants to email me or exchange msn thingies (as mentioned in previous chapter) I'll leave my email in my Author Bio page...

Kuroikaze


	6. Interlude: Change of Plan

Author: arg. Tired of typing this. Characters are MINE game style and all that ish Gravity.

SeinaruSurugi: I decided my ending now ;)

Hexwa: Those are actually existing characters. Ayuki and Yan are mine. I changed the names because sometimes people names can be really odd...so I decided to twitch the name. For example Ayuki's original name is AoiTsuki.

There may be someone who will write a side story from this fiction, which is not decided. If there is I'll remember to put the username up...

I'm thinking about dropping the idea of my already thought up fiction. But it's hard to resist a good idea...

After this update, every update should take less than a week, I'm sorry those who enjoys this story, school is coming up. Stick with me oki ?

I've been stuck at Lineage 2, oh the horrors...hehe. Anyone plays it?

A hard blow was done on a savage as it tries to charge at a male knight. The female acolyte's sword mace landed hard on the head of the savage, killing it on the spot. A burst of light shot from the girl, "Congratulations!" smiled the male knight as he took off his bone helm after the whole day's work. Yan nodded happily, "Priestess!!! Here I come!" Throwing out a blue gem stone, she twirled around happily as she mutters the spell, and the portal opened up. Dan went in, followed by Yan and the portal closed.

"From now on, you are named Priestess Yan" The father handed Yan her new priestess garments. Yan held them with care, as she clumsily walked into the dressing room to change. Dan couldn't blame her, she was shaking with excitement. When the girl came out, she was tugging on her priestess garment awkwardly, "How do I look?" She cast a worried look at Dan, which smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Couldn't hold it within herself, she jumped and screamed happily, the father shakes his head and smiles. They quickly went to Geffen, to rejoin with Raksu, Cagali and Kai.

Raksu fidgeted as she sat in the meeting room. She has requested to see the master of Geffen under the name of Ayuki, and they asked her to wait here. The door opened, an elderly man walked in, long white beard matched his silver white like hair, his brown eyes glinted with intelligence, and he wore a long black robe, and rune writings was all over it, showing his rank. Raksu looked straight into the master's eyes, then started to explain their mishap in pyramids. The master nodded, and stroked his beard as he listened on, when Raksu finished, the master stood up. "Have you ever heard about the solstice?" Raksu nodded, and the master continued on. "As several books have claim that solstice takes form of a dragon, beautiful silver scales and deepest blue eyes. Equinox and Solstice usually stands for our change of seasons, or note of time change. Legends have said that Equinox and Solstice also controls the monsters of migard, such as indication of mating seasons, birth giving, and destruction. In other words, they are their indication of time change. Both of these dragons will pick their rightful owner when they meet one, and become one with them. Now what would happen if one of the dragons' powers were emitted from the chosen one? What if changes are done to them? The monsters will definitely behave improperly don't you think? They tend to sense things before we can"

Raksu tried to absorb as much as she could understand, "but this is all a fairy tale right? Books, there's no true indication that there have been a new owner of either of the dragons, or it has ever happened before."

The master only chuckled, "My dear, legends can be true, I believe there may be other reasons to the monsters misbehaving. You shall tell your master what I have said, maybe she'll understand."

Raksu could only nod dumbly, 'WHAT IS GOING ON!?' She walked out of the tower, only to be greeted by running merchants, sighing softly, she walked to the near by pub, where the guild have decided to meet up.

Kai was sitting back in the chair casually as Cagali sat across him sipping a glass of water. The two went through those who wanted to be in the guild as surprisingly there was quite a bit of them. Shaking her head in stress, she never thought the guild would expand, it has always been them. She absent mindedly looked at the information she has gathered, 21 people was picked out from god knows how much. Now more elimination is to be done.

Kai bit his cookie, and then a thought clicked in his head, rumbling in his cart, he pulled out a small note, "Ayuki told me to pass this to you, if Yan went well." Taking the piece of paper, she read it quickly, "Change of plans huh...? That's a first."

A loud bang was heard, and a blur of blue and purple shot right at Cagali, Yan in priestess clothing pounced on Cagali, sending the two onto the floor. Dan could only laugh and sat down beside Kai. Raksu quickly joined the group with a serious look. Everyone dropped their playfulness and listened to her encounter with the master.

Cagali nodded, "We'll rent a Falcon later to send the message to her, since Glast interrupts the guild-com. Also, Ayuki had a little note for us, and said that if Yan successfully became a priestess she shall go training at pyramids with Kai and Raksu and Dan and I shall go to Payon level 3."

Kai had a small grin on his face, "Why don't we use this extra day or two to make something out of it? Let's go back to the cottage and get out some dead branches, we'll land ourselves with something good" The group all cheered and agreed, they left the pub, leaving some zenies to cover their cost.

A pillar of blue light was on the ground and waves of sparkles surrounded it, everyone followed in, Yan followed in last, closing the portal. They arrived at the cottage, sitting cozily at the sofas, they chatted away, excitedly at what they may get out of surprise. Kai soon returned with a bunch of branches that he took out of his cart. "More to our little collection," he winked and everyone laughed, going down to the basement.

The group partied up, as Dan took a bunch of dead branches and threw them on the floor, a sharp light came out, and then dozens of monsters came at them. First were two munaks and one bongun, which Yan gladly killed it with her heal to gain herself some job levels. Several Mermen came at them; a huge shake stunned them by Kai, when an illusion of a huge hammer landed on the floor. Not letting this chance loosen up, a strong collision was met between Dan's claymore and one of the merman, sending it clashing towards the other ones, damaging them in a whole. The two men gave each other a thumbs up, then a group of highly agile hunter flies came at them. Cagali hummed a soft tune, started to dance slowly, her hips swayed slowly on the tune she made, as her hands gracefully moved in the air, the bells on her clothing made soft ringing sounds. As if magic was cast onto the group, every hit they made were dead onto the target, and the hunterflies soon died off. Leaving a laughing cheerful group, Cagali ended her dance with several taps of her feet, then bowed. Everyone cheered and smiled, being all worked up for the day, Raksu and Yan offered to cook while Dan and Kai sat near the fireplace to talk about weapons. Cagali went downstairs to the guild storage to pack small healing packages and other useful little items for everyone.

When dinner was called, everyone ate, only soft sounds of content were heard as food entered in their mouths. Chats then started during dessert, and soon everyone head off to their bed.

Cagali was outside, sitting on the benches in the front porch. "It's still unbelievable how your dances can help, sounds utterly impossible until you feel it personally." Cagali chuckled at Dan's comment as the knight sat down beside the dancer. "Danced beautiful as always," Cagali stuck her tongue out at him, "You'll get sick soon, since you're stuck with me again for 5 months!" Dan pretended to be ill at the thought, and both of them broke out in laughter. Cagali shivered slightly at the cold, Dan shaking his head took off his cloak off him and warped her up. "Your uniform doesn't provide much warmth, don't stay out too late milady." He took her hand and kissed it gently, gave her a small wink and went inside.

Cagali blushed, then cuddled up in his cloak, soaking into Dan's unique smell of sage, lemon and something she couldn't put her hands on. She sighed contently, "Curse him and his charms, but he does it to all the ladies no...?" Looking up the moon wistfully, she soon fell asleep with his scent surrounding her.

Close to midnight, Dan, with white loose t shirt and jeans, came out to only find the dancer asleep on the bench. Reminding himself how he will tease her next morning, he picked her up with ease, and walked into the cottage. When he set her down in her bed, she murmured someone's name which he couldn't catch. Sighing softly, 'probably some charming bard...' he remembered how spellbound he was when he first saw her dance, and up until today he still was captivated by her personality and beauty. Covering her up to ensure she won't catch a cold, he whispered Good night at no one in particular.

Like it? Hate it? I know, I am not very good with the whole emotional part, I'm trying my best

Anyone offer to be my beta reader ? Hehe

Please Review !

Kuroikaze


	7. Interlude: Training? Or training others?

Author: The usual disclaimers. God, don't make it type it again...Characters plots and what nots are mine, the rest are gravity's. Alright?

I'm sorry to disappoint those who cannot stand the R, because the R rated stuff are coming in SOON, and its far worst. No slapping me, assassins get all the goodies? Well, after this story I may take a break and write something way fluffier, less angst, and NOT a sin pairing (yay!)

The ending should hit around in chapter 11-13. Now that I think of it, I somewhat wish the story didn't end, but there's no turning back, although I enjoy writing it as much as I brainstormed my brain out for it.

On with the story ne...

ooooooooooooooo

Cagali opened one of her eyes, yawned and curled back to sleep, yet she froze when she realized that she is clinging onto something that didn't belong to her. Her eyes shot open as memories recalled back into her brain. 'Asleep, outside...who brought me in...?' She sat up, feeling very confused as she tries to maintain her wild hair. Combing it quickly with her fingers to loosen some knots, she tied it in a lazy pony tail, noticing the sun wasn't up yet, she decided she would make breakfast for everyone before leaving. Sighing softly she wonders when will be the next time the whole guild sits together.

Putting on some cotton pants, a white t shirt that has a little marine exploding on the back, she washed her face and brushed up, then proceeded to the kitchen while holding onto Dan's cloak.

She expertly several pecopeco eggs into the bowl, mixing them together until the whites and the yokes blended, she poured it into the frying pan while she started to pour pancake batters onto several other pans, trying to make breakfast before anyone wake up. Multitasking was always her expertise, setting out glasses of Apple juice for everyone on the dining table; she rushed back in, putting enough scrambled pecopeco eggs on each plate.

"Working so hard already you dance-a-holic?" Dan grins as Cagali growled at him. "Take out the hornet honey and the butter if you're so FREE" Dan playfully saluted as he marched into the kitchen, Cagali chuckled, "Are you sure you're not 13?" as she piled the stacks of pancakes onto the big platter and took out the loaf of bread from the cupboard. "Aw, if I am 13, weel yuu be ma mommi?" Dan spoke in his baby voice, and then ran upstairs laughing before Cagali could touch him. 'Idiot...I want to be more than a friend, that's what I want to be!' Cagali sighed, putting everything else on the table; she walked upstairs, with Dan's cloak neatly hung on her left arm, knocked on everyone's door to wake them up, which was responded by growls.

She picked up a book as she walked to Dan's door, opening it, she continue to read as she walked in. "Oi, big baby, your cloak," she set down on the nearby sofa. "When do you want to leave for payon anyways?" She looked up from her book, part of her was screaming like a little school girl, part of her regret leaving her book. Dan has just walked out of the shower, with a loose pair of black pants that hung on his waist. He smirked at her expression, tilting his head to the side, a bit of his blond hair dropped covering one of his eye. "Like what you're looking?" Cagali's body temperature instantly went up a notch, she screamed loud enough to wake the dead in payon level 4. "YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" A rather clear sound was heard, something similar to smacking. Raksu, Kai and Yan all rushed into the room. Kai went onto a hysterical laugh after seeing a red mark on Dan's cheek, Yan and Raksu was blushing like mad seeing Dan. Dan had his head kept down from people seeing a blush creeping up, growling he shoved everyone out of the door and locked it. "Cagali..." Cagali sweatdropped, 'this is not good, humiliating Dan in front of everyone is bad.' "You are so paying for that!" Dan grabbed Cagali, threw her onto his bed and got on top of her, her head was right between the two of his hands, and one of her legs are right inbetween his legs. Her breath quickens, 'he wouldn't right? He doesn't feel that way for me. He never would..." Sadness flickered in her eyes. She looked away from him, holding her tears from falling.

Dan whispered near her ears, "This is for giving me a red mark on my pretty face" he said the last few words with sarcasm, and then he attacked her. A roar of laughter was heard in the room, leaving the audience outside all clueless. When they opened the door, they saw Cagali laughing,

with Dan playfully taunting her while he's tickling her. Raksu just shook her head and dragged Yan to go eat breakfast with her. Kai drags Dan away from Cagali before she dies from laughter. Cagali glared at Dan with a 'Damn-you-I'm-so-getting-you-back' glare. While Dan just gave her an innocent smile before grabbing a shirt and ran downstairs with Kai.

Cagali gathered herself as she lay breathlessly on Dan's bed, shaking her head for even thinking wrongly, she went to her room. Straighten her hair out with a comb, she re-tied it with a green ribbon, quickly changing into her dancer clothes, she pulled off the bells at the end of the flowing ribbons that is attach to the dress and went downstairs with her Rapture rose tightly wrapped around her waist.

Seeing everyone wolfing down breakfast, she grinned slightly, "After this, we separate, keep in contact with falcons and send messages to guild cabins at training spots." Everyone nodded, and went into their rooms and gathers themselves up, each gave everyone a hug, and Yan opened up a pale blue pillar for everyone to enter.

When they open their eyes, they were at the middle of payon with new archers running around, acolytes trying to sell warps, merchants and blacksmiths vending and people trying to find others to party up. They gave each other another 'Bye' before going onto their separate ways. Cagali and Dan walked towards the archer village. "Just like the old days eh?" Cagali looked up at him and nodded, "Haven't been training alone with you for quite a while, I remember last time was just us training at comodo after I got my qualification of master dancer." Dan smiled, "Let's make this as worthwhile as possible" She couldn't help it but smile along with him. They went in the cabin that they have brought, settle down the excessive items that they have brought and entered the cave with the lightest and most portable equipments they got.

The cave was pitch black at first, it took time for them to have their eyes adjust to the darkness, Cagali was the quicker one to adjust to the dimness of the cave. They quickly walked to the second level with ease, whipping off some bats that dared to bother them. Several archers, swordsmen and acolytes stopped what they are doing and looked at the two with awe and admiration.

Their pace was slowed down because Cagali often helped out first classes when they were chased by bunch of monsters. Sitting down and chat even took more time, but they had enough time, the few day was a break, and it was good to talk a bit before going into intensive training.

A party of 2 acolytes, 1 sword man and 3 archers sat near the entrance of level 2 with Cagali and Dan, they flooded the two more experience fighters with questions, and they answered with patience. One archer, a male archer to be precise, was looking at Cagali with lust during the whole conversation, and constantly sat a bit too close for comfort. The blue haired archer asked Cagali huskily, "So, want to stay at my place for a bit after your training?" Cagali chuckled gently, as if she was trying to brush off the proposal, she noticed how his eyes was roaming on her body, but she knew better that she shouldn't reject with harshness, after all, even a cocky guy do have pride! So she only smiled and shook her head apologetically. What she didn't notice was Dan, who sitting a bit farther, was glaring at the archer with anger; his light lime green eyes flickered with jealousy as he watched the archer flirted madly with Cagali.

The archer didn't give up, as he offered a dinner after the training to the older dancer, seeing that it will do no harm, she agreed to it and the group stood up again. Dan and Cagali decided that they will assist the group. They entered payon cave level 2, although their attacks are a bit weak for the level, with Dan being the tanker and Cagali would dance to support or stun the monsters with her shout, they fought the monsters with ease. Nightfall soon hit, and the party decided to meet up again the next morning, training was extremely efficient with the two upper classes' aid. The two promised the group that they shall train at payon level 3 with the undead, where the acolytes will truly be able to damage and the others assist or tank, after tomorrow they should receive enough experience to survive on their own in payon level 3, and hopefully reach to their next job very soon.

Everyone parted their ways, saying good bye to all, they were grateful to meet such nice groupers and two nice higher classes that helped them. Souki, the archer introduced a traditional dining area that is in payon town, and lead Cagali away. Before she was rushed out of sight, she mouthed 'sorry' to Dan before disappearing down the hill. Dan sighed softly, 'don't worry, she's a big girl, she can handle herself...' He returned to the cabin and set down the loots the group has divided evenly among themselves. Suddenly he remembered how the archer was looking at the blond hair dancer; he paced back and forth, until he couldn't take it anymore. Clipping his claymore to his belt, he went towards the direction of payon town.

oooooooooooooooooo

Quite a bit of foreshadowing there eh? I thought I'd write something less 'shy-ish' and more 'free' compare to Ayuki and Kitsu, because I prefer having some light mood before kicking into the serious stuff. O.O do I still have reviewers waiting for my update? Sorry that I took so long...school is scaring the lights out of me. Hopefully there are still some readers who are here

Kuroikaze

_Next update: Monday September 6(or maybe the 7) but positively around those two dates._


	8. Author's Note Apologies

Kuroikaze here, first I don't think I will be uploading my next chapter up until wednesday.  
First because my family got some serious furniture moving around to do(I hate interior designing, sigh.  
Second is that X10A, also known as my evil sibling, has told me that my writing quality has been worsen.  
In a sense, shamelessly and guilty of charge, I do realise it, and mainly is because that from the sudden plot line,  
to the idea of writing something about the other members made me side track, so most of the time I just wish I have reached my writing quota and stopped. I feel less confident now on writing my chapter. I mean, I realised that those who usually reads doesn't review, but then again school may be wiping all of our butts, so I'm not biting or blaming anymore.  
I finished writing my chapter 7, really I have, but I just fear of the writing quality of the chapter, I'm being hesitant, actually,  
very hesitant at the moment. Hope this problem goes away soon, and hope my writing quality will be back to 'normal' again.  
Because as X10A said, the last 2 chapters are not as descriptive and that it is writing that he does a few years ago...Believe me,  
he isn't a really writer type, so if even he says soething like that...Something is definately wrong around here.  
  
My Apologies to those who were looking forward to my chapter(is there any left?)  
  
I wish I can find a beta reader of some sort for this chapter to regain some confidence, but X10A is somewhat refusing at the moment...  
  
Kuroikaze (Apologies once again) 


	9. Interlude: Irony

Author's Note: According to my beta reader (aka my evil sibling) the quality of my chapters are getting not as good, and as I have re-read chapter 6-7, I feel less description was put into it. Please if that was actually happening go ahead and critic about it...Nehow, **the characters and plot are mine, the rest are Gravity's**.

Ohmigod. I uploaded O those who still lurk around. Aren't you surprised? Some may think I gave up on the story but NOOOOOOOO I AM NOT. I REFUSE TO ABANDON AYUKI AND KITSU'S STORY WITHOUT GIVING YOU GUYS THE ENDING I promise my next update (Back to Ayuki / Kitsu ) will be coming up very very very soon :O

Hope you guys will enjoy it!

* * *

Souki and Cagali arrived at a small traditional like Chinese restaurant at the more rural area of Payon town. The place was small, with a few round tables and chairs and several Chinese red lanterns were hanging from the ceiling. The place was abnormally quiet, and they were the only customers. They were seated at a table that was near the open balcony. The night air was cool and they could hear some crickets' sounds. Placing their order to the waiter who seated them, they commenced a light chat.

They ate their order of general tao condor and lemon pecopeco with steam rice as conversations continued to flow. The meal was rather enjoyable and they decided to talk a bit more before they start to head back to where Cagali is staying. Souki mainly talked about how he wished to be a hunter, and Cagali learned more about the blue haired boy, that he was a single child and had to follow the path of being an archer due to his parents. She felt hatred or discontent from Souki when the boy talked about his mother, or any other female population. He made them as if they sounded worthless, or some sort of object. She shook off the feeling she was getting, and the topic soon became more and more private, for example, whether Cagali ever had a boyfriend or such. "Are you still a virgin?" He asked when they were drinking Chinese tea at the end of the meal.

Finally not tolerating the boy any longer, she snapped. "Just because I wear skimpy clothes don't mean I'm a slut!" Souki only laughed, "All girls only wanted to have the physical contact of someone else, have sex and be the slut they are. There is no such thing as love, can you stop pretending to be innocent Cagali?" She gritted her teeth, what the hell does he think he's saying?! "I'm sorry; I don't have interest of continue this dinner anymore, I'll see you tomorrow with the rest!" She stood up; her emerald eyes flared and flickered as she felt her temper boiling up. She threw the remaining tea in the teapot at Souki. Fortunately for him, the tea has cooled down and he did not manage to get a burn or some sort, just soaked. Yet it was enough to enrage the archer also.

He grabbed the angered dancer by her wrist as she was walking towards the door. Cagali hissed at Souki and shook his hand off her wrist. "Don't think you're getting away so easily missy." Cagali turned back at the provoker, "Exactly what can you do, you don't even have your bow with you!" She spatted at him "But I can do this." He grinned mischievously and whistled, and one thief with raven hair and held a stiletto came in from the front door, two which shared quite a bit of resemblance jumped in from the balcony, and the waiter that was serving them came in, holding a dirk in his hand. 'I did not expect this, AT ALL' She observed her surrounding as she got into a battle stance. '5 against one, the thieves don't seem that skilled, they can't even hold their dagger properly. Souki had pretty good aim earlier with his bow, but he needs to retrieve it from the table...' Her thoughts were interrupted as the 'waiter' charged at her, his dirk barely missing her shoulder. 'This is serious...not some childish prank'

Souki backed up slowly, "I bet your body would sell so great in the thief guild market, especially you are a dancer, after training you into a sex slave," he licks his lips as he said his next sentence, "but might as well enjoy you before you become a full-time slut" Cagali spat, "In your dreams!" Souki only mocked her, "How do you expect to get away, even if you're a more experienced fighter, you cannot possibly out-win us, unless you expect your pathetic jealous knight in rusty armor come rescue you" That did it for Cagali, she felt as if the bubble that held in her anger from spilling out popped, "Don't you dare insult Dan!"

The two siblings like thief charged at Cagali, one Damascus heading near her waist, another towards her chest. She cursed as she sidestepped and roundhouse kicked the closer one at the stomach. The thief, being not experienced enough, did not expect the blow from the dancer and has taken the full impact of the kick. Before the other thief had time to assist the thief that was clutching his stomach as he kneeled on the floor, Cagali back kicked the other thief, which sent him tumbling into one of the tables. 'Better thank Ayuki for the martial arts lessons next time." She felt slightly more confident about the situation, but her look of confidence was wiped off as she felt her legs started to shake, and she couldn't stand as still as before. She saw a cocky grin on Souki's face, 'Arg! I'd slap that grin off his face!!' "What the heck di-d yo" her sentence was cut short when she felt a sharp tug at the ribbons of her clothes, the raven hair thief has grabbed the part of her uniform and has held his stiletto on his other hand, aiming to stab at her right arm. Cagali felt herself loosing balance as her back was being tilted backwards, instinctively she grabbed the handle of her rapture rose, and with one tug the whip came loose from her waist, moving her wrist slightly, the whip hugged onto the wrist of the thief, which held his weapon, she used the opportunity to stand up, using the thief as some sort of support and pulled her whip away. Her whip grinded harshly against the wrist of the thief as it unwinds itself away. The thief yelled in pain as the sharp spikes of the whip cut his wrist.

Now even standing was difficulty to the dancer, she feels that any minute now her legs would buck and she would fall down, she backed up into a corner, her free hand held onto the wall for support to stand up, her breathings became more constant. "Feeling the effect of that hormone rush potion I added into your 'food'?" She felt her heart dropped, 'Hormones? Oh gods, they did not use some potion made by some freak for the usage for making sex desirable in my food!' The two siblings thieves stood up from the counter attack by Cagali, the raven hair thief looked even more menace than before and the waiter thief approached her slowly. She was once again surrounded, now with the effect of the potions kicking in; she felt her body itched for touches, for some sort of physical contact. 'I refuse to give in...I refuse to become some sort of slave who would do anything for sex!' Her body began to give away again, as her whole body shook involuntarily. This only made her seem more vulnerable and desirable to Souki and the other thieves.

The injured thief backed up away from the battling scene while the two siblings and the waiter assault Cagali again. Noticing a bucket full of mopping water is near by; she used her whip to grip onto the bucket and hurled it at the waiter. Twisting her wrist another way, the rapture rose wrapped itself around several pairs of chopsticks near by and she shot it towards one of the siblings. The other thief swiftly appears beside her, and slashes. Cagali tried to evade the cool metal from touching her skin, but the damascus met one of the shoulder straps of her garb and part of her clothes came loose, which revealed some of her chest.

Souki chuckled as Cagali finally fell down onto the floor, her hands covering her chest, and her head hung low in shame and embarrassment. 'How could I been so careless...' She was defeated and now harmless against them, her body wouldn't stop shaking, she had absolute no more energy to get up and retaliate anymore, she felt small flames of desire was burning in her body, she refuse to admit this, but her body was slowly corrupting her mind, and the lust and the potion's effects were slowly taking over her sanity and will power...

Souki kneeled in front of Cagali, he tilted her head up to face him as the thieves went outside to secure the area. Smirking he captured her lips forcefully, and doing the last thing she was capable, she bit his lips. Hard. Souki pulled back and saw Cagali's eyes bore hatred. "You'll get use to it, and admit it, you'll love it very soon. You were offered the easy way, but with that stupid action you just pulled on me, you'll just have to learn it the hard way to obey any males that are going to own you huh?" He wiped off the blood that drew from his lips and forced her hands away from blocking her chest. Tanned breast that are not too big, which cupped perfectly into his palm. It was undeniable that he has chosen a stunning looking dancer, the injuries seems to be worth it also. His head lowered to meet her breast and he began to start teasing her. She could only look away, as tears began to slide down her cheek...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was worried, oh yes he was, he did not meet Cagali on the main road that lead into payon village. The silvery moon hung high up in the midnight air, it was way past midnight and he knew enough that Cagali is responsible enough to return to the cabin. 'Maybe I'm just thinking too much, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself...' He sighed, and stopped advancing into the rural area of payon and was about to turn back. Now that he realized how late he was and how much shortcuts and alleys there are in this village, maybe Cagali was back at the cabin waiting for him! Taking a few turns here and there, cutting by a lot of big unnecessary paths, he came across a soft-spoken conversation.

"Wonder when the boss will be done with her?"

"That bitch, her whip is damn dangerous!" An anger voice hissed in the night.

'Whip...it can't be could it?' An emotion, also known as fear, flood into the older knight as he continues to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Calm down Rios, you'll have your turn with the blondie."

"Easy for you to say Josh, you ain't the one who got cut by some sharp spiked whip and almost lost your wrist."

That was enough, regardless it is Cagali or not, his code of chivalry has kicked in, and he stepped out of the shadow, his heavy claymore was handled expertly by his right hand. "Where's the girl?"

The four thieves turned to Dan, they did not expected a knight coming in at a moment like this, and the way he handled that claymore easily meant that he must have some sort of experience. Definitely not some newcomer, and this time they are facing a non-weaken opponent. How can they pull this one off? Concern and worries was written on their face, but they did not back up as the four thieves separated, trying to surround Dan, their weapons drawn, and any moment it's either one of them strike or the knight starts.

The one named Rios was the first to strike, he ran towards Dan with a quick speed, his stiletto readied, suddenly he turned, his back facing Dan and soon appeared behind the knight. He slashed his stiletto as hard and swift as he can manage, his attempt to slash the knight was successful, but all Rios heard was a large metal clang sound and he was sent crashing backwards to a pile of barrels near by. He was instantly blacked out, for that he was weaken by Cagali's whip and now with Dan's bash was too over burdening for a new thief. Although Dan was one of the less agile one in the guild, his main powers were his strength and his long lasting stamina.

Josh and his identical looking sibling took their own knives, and crouch down as they circle the older knight, waiting for the best moment to strike. The waiter pass his knife between his hand, left and right, left and right. They were all waiting for the moment to strike...

If time was still, this would be a situation that describes that sentence. Dan closes his eyes, but his grip on his claymore didn't let loose. Another circle complete, the waiter threw his dirk towards Dan and he ran towards the older knight as he wipes out another dirk. Josh and his brother kneel down and sprint right at Dan. There was no way strength and vitality knight can dodge all these coming assaults.

Dan brought up his claymore, and uses the hilt of the sword to block the coming dirk. As the three thieves came into attack distance, skillfully using one hand, he dug his claymore deep into the dirt beneath him. An unbearable heat came rushing out, and a strong force sent all the three thieves and Rios crashing the foot of a near by hill or some walls of an abandon house. The heat was ever so overwhelming that it felt like lava was poured over them. Their clothes were burnt, their bodies were bleeding and bruised, some were burnt marks. They could only grunt in pain, and fall unconscious.

Dan didn't know why, but he feels something is really wrong, he quickly walk to the backdoor that the thieves were guarding, and pushing it open.

A familiar voice, sobbing, instantly gave Dan's heart a hard smack, and as if an invisible hand was squeezing it. He can recognize this voice from far away, from distance and more. The lovely soothing voice of the dancer that has his heart since he saw her dancing away at the prontera festival, how could he not feel rage and anger?

He got to the previous battle scene; tables were turned over, buckets and chopsticks all shatter over the floor. Soft pleading voice of telling someone to stop, god, Dan felt that a part of him was suffering. His eyes focused on the shaking voice, the blond hair of the dancer was let down, the bangs hid her eyes, as tears trickle down her cheeks. Her hands were gripping the clothes of the archer that was forcing his face down on her, her attempts of pushing away was useless, as her power slowly ebbs away.

Dan's eyes darken, flames similar to the color of his magnum break earlier were dancing in his eyes, his fist clenches as he took a quick strode right across the room, drag back Souki's shirt collar and threw him across the room. A quick glance down to the dancer almost broke his heart, he felt his blood boiling, and he could hear his heart pounding from his ears. He quickly drew his claymore, and strikes it on his left side at Souki before he could recover from the shock. His claymore slightly emitted a ghostly light, as soon as it touches Souki, he was sent crashing backwards with such force, that Souki coughed out blood. Then a line appears on where the slash movement was made, and blood started to flow out freely, as if it was a delay slash. The archer howled in pain, and begged for mercy.

Dan glared at the archer coldly, his words were harsh, "Your life isn't worthy to let my sword to end it. The more you move, the more you'll bleed." He turned away, the flames in his eyes slowly died away as he looks at the dancer. As gentle as possible, he picks her up and walks out of the damaged area.

Cagali shakes and shivers uncontrollably, as she slowly explains to Dan what happened. She could feel his muscle tensing as she got to the part that she was sexually harasses and molested. The silvery moon was still hanging on the cool night. When they settle back into their cabin, Dan gently let her onto her bed. She clings onto his arm, and her eyes were pleading him to take her. Hasn't she always wanted this? Or is it because of the potion substance that is making her urge of wanting him so badly? Dan, on the other hand, was keeping himself as stable as possible, in fear of hurting the dancer. Yet now she's almost inviting him, he wanted her for so long, but is it right to take advantage of her at the moment?

His questioning stopped instantly as soon as her lips capture his, and everything just went so smoothly, so right, that at that very moment when he enters her, both of them were almost certain that they love each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been the third week after the incident, the midnight light provided light into the dark room. Cagali sighs softly, as she slowly traces her finger on Dan's face. They have barely gotten out of bed, as her need was almost immediately one after the other. She doubts more and more every night after he falls asleep. As she watches his sleeping form, maybe he pitied her, or maybe he was doing this because of his 'brotherly role' in the guild. All reasons were possible, she hates herself for almost 'using' Dan, and she was even angrier at herself that Dan allows her to use him. She sighs again, yet every night, when they were at their peaks, they were screaming each other's names, he always handles her ever so gently, and his eyes reflected love every time through out the whole session.

It's all too confusing...at least now she can control her desire for physical contacts and more...Her eyes were sad, as tears start to well up. She has to leave Dan, she cannot allow herself to take advantage of someone she loves and cares...

As Stealthy as possible she slips on her dancer cloths, and wrap her whip around her waist. Taking the necessities, she gently kisses his lips, and strokes his hair, moving some bangs away from his face. A few tears slip down, while she quickly scribble a note on the table.

_Dan,_

_I thank you for accompanying me for these few weeks, whether you have done this out of pity, or because you're my closest friend or any other reasons. I truly thank you. Yet I feel so guilty, I feel that I'm taking advantage of you. I, wish and wish with all my heart that the reason you did this was because you love me. As I feel that you deserve to do this with someone you truly love. If not, then thank you for tolerating me. Dan, being with you and having you in the guild were one of the best things happening in my life. You taught me how to care and love someone, and wanting them to be a part of me. Maybe I'm not the lucky girl who gets to have such a handsome knight huh? Anyhow, I am going to leave the guild until I can recover or find a cure to this problem. I want to tell you that, every night we spent together for this time period._

_Love much,_

_Cagali._

She slips out of the cabin, and closing the door behind her, letting only moonlight to shine in their once shared room.

* * *

Hate it? Do you really hate it? I was having a hard time writing the little note part. Forgive me. I hope readers still 'like' my reading )

-Kuroikaze


End file.
